The present invention relates to a connector block, and more particularly to such a connector block having at least one internally bussed section.
Where a number of male leads are to be connected to a number of female leads, it is known to use a connector block in order to maintain the male/female connections in a neat, orderly, protected and at least semi-permanent fashion. Conventional connector blocks, however, fail to provide satisfactory means for bringing three or more of these leads to a common potential. Accordingly it is generally necessary to use a separate commonly bussed block in association with the connector block in order to provide means for bringing three or more of the terminals to the same potential. The use of the connector block and the commonly bussed block in conjunction with one another is not entirely satisfactory for this purpose, however, as relatively long leads are required for passage between the blocks. Furthermore, the known commonly bussed blocks more or less permanently secure the leads attached thereto and do not enable their easy removal without the use of special equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector block having at least one internally bussed section.
It is a further object to provide such a connector block wherein leads may be easily inserted into and removed from the internally bussed section.
It is a further object to provide such a connector block which is of sturdy compact construction, yet simple and inexpensive to manufacture.